


breathless.

by oliversuckz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crushes, Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, DreamSMP - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hotels, Kissing, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Online Relationship, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Restaurants, Secret Crush, Slow Build, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Webcam/Video Chat Sex, dream falls in love way too fast, dream is a little pissbaby, dream team, george is just trying to eat a burger goddamn, healthy obsession, i'm basically just pouring my own feelings into this, not sure if this will have a happy ending or not, pls use that tag more, why am i writing this, why is dream such a simp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliversuckz/pseuds/oliversuckz
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. you

breathless. 

-1  
(dream's pov)

I’ve never believed in love at first sight. It’s dumb to even begin to think it exists. You can’t fall in love with a person without knowing at least a little bit about them, right?

...  
Right?

If that’s the case, why can’t I stop thinking about you?

Of course I’ve seen attractive people out and about before. There have been so many times that I’d be walking in my college town and see a girl on the sidewalk parallel to mine, and I’d just stare in awe until she left my sight. Or the girls in my childhood classrooms with hair that would fall in their face just right, or boys in my sports teams that would glow beautifully at the end of a game.  
I’ve always been one to notice these things about other people. But none of them have caught my eye for more than a few minutes. 

None of them but you.

And the worst part is, I don’t think that I’m ever going to see you again.  
I mean, maybe you could come into the hotel’s restaurant again at some point. But you could have checked out by now, so I can’t just wait behind the counter, jumping to look at the front door whenever I hear the bells jingle a little. 

You were so pretty. So indescribably pretty, it would take me a year just to write a list of all the metaphors I could use to describe you. And I didn’t even see you for more than a few seconds.

At around 10:00AM this morning, I was serving some pancakes to the table sitting in front of you. I remember the woman seated at the table had asked me to bring some maple syrup to her, so I turned around to get some, and there you were.  
You were a slim boy, who looked a bit younger than me, maybe 19? 20? You had brown, short hair, very soft looking eyes that I couldn’t catch the color of, and the cutest light rosey cheeks I’ve ever seen. You were done eating, and you were standing up out of your seat to leave. On your way out of the seat, you looked up at me. And that’s when it really hit me. 

Your face held no emotion for a split second, but then something shifted. 

You looked breathless. 

Did I do that to you? 

It would have been unnoticeable to anyone else in the restaurant, but not to me. 

Before I could even smile at you, you turned away and left the restaurant.  
Why did your table have to be so close to the exit? I could have grabbed your arm and tried to at least get your name, but that would have probably scared you.

It’s too late now, I know that I will most likely never see you again.

But I can’t stop thinking about the breathless look on your face.


	2. smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea what you're doing to me, George.

-2

(dream's pov)

It was hard for me to sleep last night. More than usual. I literally don’t even know you, and you’re all I can think about.  
Until now, I’ve seen romance as unneeded. Cringy, even. I’ve had my fair share of flings, but I’ve definitely never been in love before. And I’m not sure if love is the right way to describe what I’m feeling. But I feel a strange pull towards you. I feel like I’m supposed to know you, be with you. 

And I don’t even know your name.

I’ve never felt like this before, and it’s aggravating. I want you to get out of my head, because there is no use in spending all this time thinking about you.

Unless there is a possibility that I could see you again. 

Today was my day off of work, so even if you were still at the hotel, I wouldn’t have known. I can’t stop thinking about the fact that I could have missed you. All I know is that if I see you again, I will talk to you. Even if all I can do is ask for your number. 

-

I’m at work when I hear the high-pitched jingle of the front door, signaling that someone has walked in. I’m back in the kitchen cleaning, since it's 3:00PM, a time when most people aren’t at the hotel restaurant for food.  
I hear the man at the front of the restaurant greet the customer, and sit them down. 

“Your waiter will be here shortly.” 

That’s my cue.  
I throw the towel I was using to clean in the sink, and walk out. 

And then I see you.

Your back is facing me, but I can tell it's you.  
You’re all alone, in a stupidly fancy hotel restaurant, at three in the afternoon.  
But my thoughts don’t stay on that train for long.  
It’s you.  
The boy that I haven’t been able to get out of my head for the past 24 hours.

I feel myself smile a bit.  
I try to stop myself from shaking while my heart beats out of my chest, and walk over to you.

“Hello, I’m Dream. I’ll be taking your order this afternoon.”

You look up at me, and there it is again.

The breathless, open mouthed, wide eyed look you gave me yesterday.

“Oh! Hi! Thank you,” you say, almost anxiously, looking down at the menu that I placed on the table.  
British accent. Cute, but probably means that you live far away, since we’re in Florida right now.  
I can see you blush a little. You probably realized that you were practically staring at me.  
I can’t help but chuckle a little bit.

“What would you like to drink?”

“I’ll have a coke, please.”

“Alright! Coming right up,” I say, enthusiastically.  
I see you smile a little bit for the first time.

You’re heartachingly adorable. It’s so hard for me not to just confess my love for you right there.  
But I contain myself, and walk to the kitchen to fill up a glass of coke for you.

A few seconds later, I come out and hand the drink and a straw to you. You smile at me again, bigger this time. 

“Thank you,” you say, looking me in the eyes. Your eyes are brown. And extremely pretty.

“Of course. Do you know what you’d like to order?”

“Mhm, I’ll have a cheeseburger and fries. Oh! and I see you have milkshakes. Can I have a chocolate one please?”

Wow. I fall for you more and more with every soft spoken word that comes out of your mouth. You could be talking about anything and I’d lose myself in the sound.

I need to stop thinking so deeply about you like this.

I write down what you want on my notepad quickly.  
“Yes! Great choice. I’ll be out with your food shortly.” I smile, and walk myself to the kitchen to tell the chefs what to make.

How am I going to talk to you normally? Without it being painfully awkward?  
I don’t want to have small talk with you either.  
I want to know you so badly it almost hurts. 

I walk out of the kitchen and see you at your table. You’re just sitting, looking outside the window next to you. I wish I could see your face, but your back is still facing me.

I sit behind a counter and sigh. 

I wonder why you make that breathless expression when I’ve caught you off guard.  
Am I attractive to you as well? Am I intimidating? I hope I don’t scare you.  
I wonder what my face looks like when I look at you. I really hope it isn’t painstakingly obvious how beautiful I think you are. Because that would most likely scare anyone away. 

After a short while, your food is ready. I grab the tray and walk it over to you.

“Here’s your food, sir,” I say, placing your plate and drink onto the table in front of you, “I hope you enjoy. If you need anything, just call for me.”  
You look at your food, and then back up at me. I smile, probably more lovingly than a random waiter should smile at a customer. You make the expression. Again.

“Thank you, Dream.” You smile and blush a little. 

You remember my name. You said my name. My thoughts run wild. 

“Of course.” 

I shift my eyes for a second, not knowing what to do.  
I decide to not be an idiot, and just go for it.

“Uh, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name?”

Your eyes widen.

“Oh! I’m George. Nice to meet you, I guess,” you say, laughing a little at the end while averting your gaze, probably confused on why a random waiter would ask your name.

George. George. 

How sweet. Not what I would have expected, but it fits you. 

“Nice to meet you too, George.” 

I smile wider, my voice dropping softly when I say his name. 

“Enjoy your meal!”

I begin to leave, when you stop me.  
I feel your hand on my arm. What the hell?

“Wait!” You pull me back, then let go of my arm quickly.  
We’re strangely close to each other. What the fuck is happening?

“Can I have some ketchup please?” You ask politely.

Oh. 

“Uh, yeah! Sure! I’ll be right back.”

I practically run away to get ketchup from the kitchen. What the hell was that? Why did you grab my arm when you could have just asked for it?

My arm feels like it's burning from where your hand was as I bring a bottle of ketchup to you.

“Here you go,” I say, placing it on your table.

“Thanks,” You mumble after a sip from your milkshake.

There’s a little bit of whipped cream on your upper lip. 

What I would do to kiss it off of you right now.

I stop myself from staring, and walk away distractedly. 

You have no idea what you're doing to me, George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR OVER 200 HITS OH MY GOD!!! this is so sweet i am so happy :) lmk what u guys think in the comments pls :)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm hoping to upload most days! so subscribe if you want notifs<3 i will also tweet whenever I post a new chapter, so follow me on twitter @ guysplease_  
> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
